Baccano! Manga Chapter 003
The title of Chapter 003 is "Determination." Official Blurb When his childhood "brother" goes missing, Firo's allegiance to his new "family" is tested. Characters in order of Appearance * Nicola Cassetti * Berga Gandor * Luck Gandor * Keith Gandor * Ronny Schiatto * Firo Prochainezo * Kanshichirou Yaguruma * Claire Stanfield * Donatello Synopsis The chapters begins with a flashback to the events following the death of the Gandor don. Certain Gandor men (including Nicola Cassetti) are discussing the future of the Gandor Family and territory, pessimistic in their assumptions that the outfit is done for. One of them says they are already in negotiations with another group in regards to potentially selling the territory to them. Their dialogue voices over the visuals on the first page, which depict a group of men sitting around a table and Keith Gandor (from behind) loading and cocking his revolver at them. Back at the Gandor hideout, Nicola murmurs that they should not drag Keith and his brothers into 'this,' even though they were the late don's sons. One of the executives suggests that they find a substitute boss, only for Luck Gandor (accompanied by Berga) to show up and assure him that is unnecessary. Luck says that their father tried to protect their territory to the very end, and as such, it was the job of his sons to inherit his pride. The door opens and the executives gasp as Keith, blood staining his left cheek and left side of his shirt, arrives, dragging one man behind him with his left hand and dropping another man to the ground on his right. Luck states that the three of them will take over the family as Keith wipes the blood off his face. , dragging two corpses behind him.]]The manga then cuts back to 1927. Nicola hangs up the phone at the Gandor headquarters and tells Luck that 'they' have not seen Keith at either the gambling den or the bookie's. Luck covers his face with his hand as Berga slams his desk, roaring out "dammit, what the hell is going on?" Luck does not understand – they were not having any trouble with the nearby outfits, and he asks the absent Keith if this is some sort of joke, looking at the recovered items from the scene of his vanishing: a broken lollipop, and Keith's bloodied jacket. Berga swears and announces he is going to go back out looking for his brother, only for Luck cry out in a fit of emotion that he cannot. With a trembling, clenched fist, Luck goes on to say that they have no leads whatsoever, and if they panic there could be trouble with their neighboring outfits. He tells Nicola that he should look into other places Keith might be, but to not to let his subordinates know. Berga protests, and Luck tells him to be patient, telling him that he will ask Claire Stanfield to search in a 'professional capacity.' Outside the Coraggioso, Ronny Schiatto observes the Gandor men outside the building and muses that things might get 'a bit rough.' He walks away fairly certain that the Martillo Family will not have to become involved in the chaos, though it will not hurt them to be careful. The manga cuts to Firo Prochainezo in the alleyway, having discovered a man strung up between two parallel walls and pierced by multiple stakes. He wonders if this is a warning from someone, and then takes off down the streets to report the body to the Martillos, not wanting to be spotted by the police. addresses a crowd of Martillo associates.]] Meanwhile at the Alveare, the primo voto of the Martillo Family Kanshichirou Yaguruma is addressing a group of Martillo men (the rest having already gone to the festival). Ronnie asks him to take care of things at the Alveare, and Yaguruma turns to tell the men not to look so tense. After all, they're not at war, although the men might not get to enjoy the festival. At that moment, Firo bursts in, and Yaguruma informs the group that "a Gandor boss" got himself kidnapped. The other men start muttering amongst themselves at the news while Yaguruma continues on, explaining that they have no leads, and reminding them they ought to be careful: whomever the kidnapper was gave them no warning, no room for negotiations, and insolently went straight for the boss of all people. He compares the Martillo family to the Gandors – both small and in similar situations, but this time it was the Gandors who were targeted. He concludes his speech by asking that they stay on their guard. prostrates himself before Yaguruma.]] Firo approaches Yaguruma and asks him if he would allow Firo to help the Gandors out. Yaguruma refuses, and Firo reaches out to him. Yaguruma roughly flips him onto the ground and reminds him where his loyalties out to lie, and Firo gets to his knees, his fists against the ground. He begs Yaguruma to let him see if his 'brother' is safe, as Firo Prochainezo - for if he does not, he will regret it so much that it will kill him. Yaguruma whips out a knife and holds it to his throat, asking him if he would rather die on the spot. Firo pulls out his own knife and stabs it into the nearby table, stating that he will leave it behind. If Yaguruma chooses to use it against Firo when he returns, he will not fight back. Yaguruma calls him a blasted idiot, and turns away. Firo thanks him, his head turned to the side. A little while later, Firo is dashing through the streets of Little Italy, stopping when Claire calls out to him and says he's been looking for him. The two turn down a side street, and Claire asks him if he has seen Keith around – Luck had called Claire up and informed him they had found Keith's bloody jacket and a smashed lollipop in a nearby alley. Firo questioningly pulls out the lollipop Donatello had given him yesterday, back when he was with Keith. Claire grumbles that it will not be easy finding a specific priest during the San Gennaro festival, and decides he will look for the man from the rooftops, using the protruding balconies from the nearby building to vault himself upwards to the roof. He advises Firo from above that he should not push himself, especially considering his own position. Firo silently admits that although he cannot do anything special like Claire, he will still do what he can – otherwise, what was the point in risking his life back at the Alveare? Firo asks a truck driver and his passenger if they have seen any priests while driving around the area, to which they reply negatively. Firo thanks them and leaves. A passing police officer/guard asks the drivers who the 'kid' was, and they tell him Firo had been looking for a priest, at which the officer expresses alarm. The driver nonchalantly says that even if Firo is looking for the priest that they know (which he is; the drivers are transporting experimental immortality elixir for Szilard Quates) it is not their problem. The priest's job is to not get caught. Someone (perhaps the 'officer') answers "That's right. And your job is to transport this liquor." One of them compares the liquor to the miracle of Holy San Gennaro's return from a blazing furnace. The manga cuts back to Firo, who cannot help but notice that there are more cops than normal on the streets. He wonders if they've discovered the body, and then ponders the problem of the priest he met the day before. He takes off running once more, recalling that the corpse was 'quite a ways' from Little Italy, where the festival was being held. Was the priest keeping his activities away from the festival on purpose? He comes to a halt when he spots kids in a side street sucking on lollipops, and he asks them who gave them the candy. The manga jumps to Donatello, who is walking down a street with a bag in his hand. He overhears two people discussing a recent murder--they have chalked it up to the mafia's doing, and Donatello hides a smile behind his hand. Firo catches up to him, and (standing a little ways behind him) notes out loud that the other priests seem pretty busy, implying that there is something unusual about Donatello handing out candy to poor children in an area far removed from the main festival. Donatello smiles and says that he cannot resist giving the good little children good things to brighten their day. Firo holds out the lollipop Donatello had given him, and tells Donatello he had gotten a wrong impression from Firo – who is not a good person. He drops the lollipop and steps on it, introducing himself as part of the Camorra. attacks Firo.]] Firo asks Donatello what he did with Keith and Donatello puts his hand to his face, calling the city sinful. Since Firo has turned out to be 'mafia', there's no helping it, and a few lines later a stake falls from his sleeve and he raises it, preparing to do Firo bodily harm. Trivia * This chapter marks the first time that Nicola Cassetti has ever been illustrated. He had never been drawn before this point. Unanswered Questions * Where is Keith? * How will the tension between Firo and Yaguruma be resolved? * How are the truck driver and Donatello connected? * Where is the truck driver transporting the failed liquor? Quotes "...I don't plan to help the Gandors. But I grew up with the Gandor brothers. They're like family to me...! Please, let me make sure my brother's safe, as Firo Prochainezo! If I don't go now, I'll always...I'll regret it so much it'll kill me!" - Firo, to Yaguruma. Category:Manga Chapters